The Beginning of Alexis Nightflame
by xXxpyroprincessxXx
Summary: Alexis is a wizard newly enrolled into the well known Ravenwood. She and her friends have many adventures ahead of them. I'm really sorry I stink at summaries. I believe its better than the summary. R&R!:


**Okay, this is my first fanfiction. Though Wizard 101 is more of a kid's game, I decided to make a more mature fanfiction. It isn't mature as in rated R, but it is PG-13. It will become a bit perverted. (If anyone wants me to make a less 'mature' version, just tell me.) **

**This story is going to have some differences compared to the game. I'm going to put it plainly in the story, but if there are any confusions please tell me. This is before Malister became evil and his wife die. Oh, and it might be a bit slow in the beginning. **

**Please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! I hope that my grammar is correct, if anything seems wrong please tell me. I accept any review except flames. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Wizard 101. Hope y'all enjoy!:)**

"Antonio, how do you stand this?" A slightly tan girl asked. Her freckled nose curled at the taste of the coffee Antonio convinced her to try.

"This is weak compared to my homeland's drink, Alexis." A black head boy said. His green eyes stared at this curly red head with amusement.

"Italians." She huffed. She was chomping on a biscuit getting syrup everywhere. **(A/N: a popular Italian's breakfast is like an American's desserts full of powered pastries, but they drink coffee and or unsweetened tea.)**

"Southerns." He huffed back. She glared at him with a mouth full of biscuit. The corner of his lip curled. Then, he exploded with laughter.

"You look like a chipmunk!" he laughed.

She took a swig of milk to help the biscuit down. Once she put the milk down, she noticed he was taking his time with his 'breakfast' if you call it that. "We gotta get to class." she said looking at the absence of students at the café. He nodded and cleared their table. After he threw away our leftovers, they walked to the School of Fire for the Control section.

There are two sections of each school, control and spells. Control is different for each class. They learn how to control the factors of the legends in the School of Fire, Ice, and Storm. Fire includes earth, fire, and magma. Ice includes water, air, and temperature. Storm includes wind, water, and electricity. In Life, we practice healing and teleportation.

In Myth and Death, you study myths, life, and the order of the universe. It's strange that in Death, you study life, but the Professor wants to learn life's limitations so we can push past them. Balance is unique. Only powerful wizards have the control class of Balance. Psychokinesis is what is learnt in Balance Control.

Alexis and Antonio quietly walked into the Fire classroom. She headed to my usual seat in the middle of the room between Antonio and one of her friends, Phil.

"You two are late." Phil stated. "It's only the second week of school, you could try to be on time."

"Yeah well, little Miss Italiano here had to sip his horrible tasting coffee." Alex joked. Antonio glared at her, and she snickered, pleased with teasing him. They're like brother and sister, and that includes getting on each other's nerve.

"Class, today, we are learning how to summon fire through our palms." She said flicking her hands to the boards. The class immediately quieted. The only sound was of the chalk moving quickly over the boards. The left board consisted of our lesson and step-by-step instructions. The right had a simple doodle of a two wizards with their hands engulfed in fire.

"Copy the board on the left." She said pointing to it. There was a collective groan from this, but Alexis smiled. She knew she wasn't an extraordinary Balance student like Phil, but she can use some Psychokinesis, like Antonio and Phil. She flicked my hand at her quill. It danced on her leather parchment book. Then, she motioned her hand for it to dip in the lava colored ink, then back to the book. The ink dried quickly. It had a shimmer to it that looked just like flowing lava.

Alexis looked around at everyone still writing. Professor Falmea was shuffling papers on her desk. She decided to doodle the drawing on the right board to pass the time.

"This is a very basic lesson," Professor started forming a flame in her palm. "It will grow to many other moves…"

She continued on explaining the history, form, and use of this move. As she talked, she would flick at the chalk and board every now-and-then. It scratched notes on the board fast. Alexis copied this action at her quill, and it wrote as fast as the chalk.

Professor Falmea would glare at her every few minutes. _You are really pissing her off._ Phil mentally whispered to her.

_I don't mean too. This is technically practicing, and I'm still taking notes. _Alexis whispered back. _The other teachers don't mind. I'm not breaking any rules._ Phil chuckled a little, but tried to hide it in a cough.

After Falmea finished her speech, and everyone's quills silenced, she spoke. "Now, let's practice."

Alexis smiled and rubbed my hands together. "First one to successfully form flames in there palms shall receive this book." Falmea held up a dark leather. The front cover had a dragon carved into it with the same colored ink as Alex's. The corners of the book were a rusted metal matching the lock that strapped the book shut. She could tell that the other boys weren't interested in it, but she loved it immediately.

She took a deep breathe, clasped her hands, and thought of complete warmth and sparks. She closed her eyes and focused. Her hands started to warm up. She quickly separated them causing the heat to rise. She opened her eyes to find that her hands were engulfed in flames.

Professor Falmea's eyes widen. "Well, it seems like Alexis is the winner." Everyone else was shocked with the burning fires in her hands. There was a collective group of "Damn.." from one corner. She felt that the attention was a bit too much. So, she relaxed my hands hoping the fire would fade. Slowly, yet surely, it did disappear.

_That was too advance, even for you._ Falmea whispered to Alex mentally.

Antonio, Phil, and Alexis have been very powerful since they got here. Fire, Ice, and Storm are her strengths. Antonio's are Life, Death, and Myth, and Phil is the best Balance Wizard that has been born.

_I don't know what to tell you._ She finally whispered back. The professor left it alone and tried to focus on the other students.

She watched as Phil and Antonio made small flames in their palms. After Falmea approved of their progress, they watched the others' attempts.

"That was pretty impressive." Phil told her.

She smiled. "Don't even ask me how I did it." She started. "I have no clue."

"Well, you are a natural Pyromancer." Antonio said. "And Thaumaturgist. And Diviner."

She chuckled at Antonio, distracted by Noah's repeative failures in forming flames. "You're a natural Theurgist. And Conjurer. And Necromancer. And you, Phil, are a natural Sorcerer."

They were about to reply, but a painful yelp stopped them. That yelp came from Alex. She looked down at her left hip to find a cringed shirt and burnt skin. "Shit.." she jumped out of my seat before anyone could react and ran to my dorm.

**PLEASE REVIEW!:) I NEED TO KNOW WHAT I NEED TO DO TO IMPROVE! [probably a lot]**


End file.
